


Meringues

by Crollalanza



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake Dating, Fluff, M/M, sweet like meringue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: Prompt:TIME: dinner timePLACE: at a wedding reception





	Meringues

The cream on Sawamura Daichi’s chin didn’t at all mar his good looks, but all the same Suga’s fingers itched to wipe it off. He’d tried hinting, by dint of wiping his own chin and flourishing his napkin, but Daichi had merely looked across, given his glorious lopsided smile and carried on his conversation with the one of the bride’s college friends.

_If we were actually a proper couple,_ Suga pondered, _then I could come out and tell him with a ‘Hey, Honey, you’ve got a little something right there’ type of way._

But they weren’t. They were fake. An excuse of a couple, ostensibly put together because as Suga had told Daichi one night in a bar, his aunt and grandmother would not stop matchmaking him.

 

(“With girls?” Daichi asked, chatting as he cleaned a glass.

“No… no…” Suga shook his head. “They know I’m gay, Sawamura-san, but they still think they have the right to interfere with my love life.” He sighed into his beer. “At my cousin’s engagement party, they brought a candidate each – one was a doctor and one was a dentist—not that I’ve got anything against the medical profession, but … well, I’m an out of work actor …”

“And?”

 “They were far too serious for me.”)

 

Except… they were supposed to be a real couple and not a fake, so Suga would, if they were real, have leant forwards caught Daichi’s attention and said very clearly, ‘Honey—”

“You have a little cream on your chin,” the college friend said.

And instead of leaving Daichi to deal with it (which she should have done _surely_ ) she picked up her own napkin and dabbed it to his chin, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

_Am I supposed to act outraged and jealous, or play it cool?_ Suga thought, as his insides writhed.

 

(“Can’t you get one of your actor friends to pretend to be your boyfriend? Daichi asked.

“Ugh, if only! My closest friends are also well-known to my family so they won’t believe that for a moment. Anyone else, they’ll insist on inviting round for tea and it could be awkward if they ran into them after we’ve ‘broken up’.”  Suga finished his beer staring moodily at his glass as he tried to think of a way out. He could always not turn up, maybe fake an injury (there was a stack of stage blood at the theatre, and he was sure they wouldn’t miss it) but then he’d have to keep the pretence up for days and weeks, and he had an audition three days later, which his mum, aunt and grandma would want to know all about.

“So, you need someone they don’t know, who you can break up with a few days later.”

“Yes, and someone that doesn’t mind going along with it,” Suga sighed. “And where will I find this paragon?”

Daichi coughed.)

 

His meringue whatever-it-was tasted like ash in his mouth, and he was sure it was supposed to be sweet but there was only bitter and sour on his tongue. Suga pushed his bowl away, keeping his eyes firmly turned away from Sawamura and the girl, who was leaning so far forward she was practically sitting in his lap.

_Dammit, I knew this was a bad idea!_

 

(“You?” Suga swallowed—twice—just in case a pressure build up in his ears had rendered him temporarily deaf.

“Uh… is that such a repellent idea?” Daichi muttered. He sidled away to serve another customer.

“No, it’s not. Not at all,” Suga said, when Daichi returned, trying to sound casual, but his heart was flipping around in his chest.

“It’s not like I’m a total stranger,” Daichi continued, “and … um … as it’s fake, then you won’t feel awkward, and your family aren’t about to come in here, so we can bust up whenever you want.”)

 

He should never have agreed. Tooru was right, it was dumb to have gone along with this whole fake date thing when the person you were fake dating was the one person your mind had been drifting to for weeks.

And as he’d got ready for the wedding, crisp lilac shirt, new shoes, charcoal suit and favourite tie, he’d barely been able to do up his buttons because his fingers were trembling.

“Excuse me,” he murmured to the table, not that any of them heard because his cousin’s friend was now shrieking with laughter over something Daichi had said. “I need some air.”

It was too hot a day, no refreshing breeze to cool him, but more of the summer same. Humidity making his scalp perspire as soon as he reached the outside. It would send his hair into even more of a fluffy mess, but right at that moment, he didn’t care.

_I should have come alone,_ he thought miserably. _Been introduced to the dermatologist, or vet, or whoever else my relations have lined up, and spent the afternoon pretending to find them interesting._

It would have been better to have attended with anyone other than Sawamura Daichi, that most perfect of listeners (although maybe that inherent in the job description) who remembered his favourite beer, and who always managed if not a laugh, then a stunning smile when Suga recounted his woes of the day.

A smile that punched the air out of Suga’s lungs.

“Suga…”

_Oh God he’s here!_

“Are you okay?”

“Air,” Suga declared waving his hand around. “Headache. It was stuffy in there, don’t you think?”

“Um…”

Of course he didn’t. Inside was air-conditioned.

“Not that you’d have noticed.” Damn, why had he snapped that?

“It was a bit loud,” Daichi said and rubbed his ear. “But maybe that’s only from where I was sitting.”

“Hmm?”

“That girl. She was … uh … kind of cackling. Sorry, that’s so rude. She’s your cousin’s friend after all, but she … uh … I don’t think she knew we were together. I mean, sort of together, not real. Fake Date, isn’t that what you called it?”

“Yes.” Suga huffed. “Sorry.”

“What for?”

“Bringing you here. It can’t be much fun. And—” He sniffed. “I thought whatever else this was or wasn’t that we’d have fun.”

“Ah, I don’t know,” Daichi replied. “Good food, free drink, fantastic view…” He stepped closer and stared into Suga’s eyes. “And a date with someone I’ve wanted to ask out since he first walked into my bar, but didn’t have the nerve to ask.”

“Really?” Suga squeaked.

“Uhm… yeah.” Daichi shuffled on his feet, his voice cracking. “Sorry, should I have said that? Champagne’s gone to my head.”

And just as Daichi began to back away, Suga reached out and took his hand, broad and strong and warm in his. “I’m glad you said that. And I’m glad the champagne’s gone to your head.” He smiled, suddenly lightheaded. “Maybe we should find a bottle and drink some more.”


End file.
